


美丽荼蘼

by chapu23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 美味嘉姚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapu23/pseuds/chapu23
Relationships: 美味嘉姚 - Relationship





	美丽荼蘼

姚琛总感觉到有一双眼睛在看着他，拍摄的时候、练习舞蹈的时候、赶飞机的时候，他倏忽地转过头去，只看到熟悉的队友们正做着自己的事，完全没有人注意到他的疑神疑鬼。  
只有一次，他对上了焉栩嘉茫然的眼睛，小男孩或许是在发呆，和他对视之后绽放了一个甜甜的笑容，姚琛也情不自禁地笑了一下。  
姚琛对焉栩嘉一直格外偏爱，舞台上酷得要死，私底下还是个黏人爱撒娇的弟弟，动不动就喜欢挂在他身上，白白的的脸蛋蹭他的脖子，手还不安分地乱摸，姚琛只当是个爱胡闹的弟弟。  
他记得那次演唱会，刚满18岁的小男孩穿着缀满蕾丝的衬衫跳性感的舞，他在后台看着录制，镜头扫过小男孩的脸，眼神如钩子一样，又是和平时完全不一样的他。  
他到底有多少个样子呢？  
未经人事的弟弟为何对这样性感撩人的表情这么轻松自如呢？  
姚琛想着，腹下有些涨热，他暗骂自己禽兽，竟然对团里的弟弟意淫，还有了反应。忽然一双手搂上他的腰，身后贴上了一个温热的身体，焉栩嘉的气息喷在他耳边：哥，我跳得好吗？  
姚琛吓了一跳，转头，焉栩嘉画着精致舞台妆的脸近在咫尺，睁着纯净的圆眼看他，但眼神却极其暧昧。  
“哥，你耳朵怎么红了？”  
这时候助理赶过来叫姚琛补妆，姚琛尴尬地说了句跳得挺好的就急匆匆地走了。  
这事经历一直没被提起，连姚琛自己都快忘了。

团队在录制一个户外综艺，快结束的时候有些打雷，不久之后便淅沥沥地下起雨，场地本来就挤满了粉丝，一下雨秩序更加乱了，姚琛和焉栩嘉被工作人员留在最后一队，现场乱成一锅粥，他们渐渐地竟然和大部队脱节了。  
他们俩披着工作人员给的军用雨衣，混在人群中谁也没有发现，直到看到粉丝朝着一辆大巴拥去，才发现他们被落下了。  
雨越下越大，姚琛转头就看到焉栩嘉脸色有些差，录制综艺本来就累，刚刚还被这样挤上一通。  
姚琛搂着焉栩嘉的肩，扶着他，低下头和温声说：“我们先去旁边的酒店休息。”  
到了酒店开好房，两人脱下水淋淋地雨衣，发现身上也湿得差不多了，姚琛直接脱了上衣，空气忽然变得暧味起来，他装做不经意地看了眼焉栩嘉，半湿地头发贴在莹润的脸上，湿掉的衣服勾勒出男孩还未完全长开的纤细身体。  
“哥，先去洗澡吧，等会儿会感冒的。”焉栩嘉扭头看他。  
“你先去吧。”和曾经意淫过的弟弟这么暧昧的独处，姚琛有些不自在。  
“一起洗吧，都是男孩子没关系。”说着焉栩嘉也脱掉了上衣，身上白净地像块玉。  
都这样说了，再拒绝的话反而更不自然。  
浴室暖黄色的灯光打在头上，两人都脱了个干净，姚琛不是没看过同性的身体，但眼前的躯体此刻有了另一种引力。  
他靠近焉栩嘉，喘息和眼神带着雄性狩猎时的压制与欲望。  
他以为单纯的小男孩会害怕，会颤栗，但眼前的人却一如往常甜甜地笑：哥哥想要我吗？是可以的哦。  
说着主动搭上姚琛的肩，在他唇上啄了一下。男人性欲驱使的本能被点燃，姚琛猛地将焉栩嘉压在墙上，一只手将焉栩嘉两只纤细的手腕扣在头顶，另一只手打开了热水的开关，热水倏然倾下，水汽充斥着整个狭小的空间。  
姚琛空出来的手抚摸上焉栩嘉的脸颊，男孩有些情动，微张着嘴引导着姚琛将手指探过来，便将姚琛整个手指含住，灵巧的舌头来回舔弄，眼神却半含羞地故意不看向姚琛。  
十指连心，姚琛被舔得下腹涨热，抽出手指吻上焉栩嘉柔软的唇，先是慢慢舔湿男孩的上下唇，像品尝草莓布丁一样吮吸，再慢慢将舌侵入口腔，去肆意掠夺。慢慢变得激烈地吻让焉栩嘉不由得拱起身子，慢慢硬挺的乳头磨蹭着姚琛常年锻炼的胸肌，姚琛另一只手下滑去揉捏焉栩嘉柔嫩挺翘的屁股，故意将两个人的下半身贴在一起摩擦。压制又温柔的前戏快感已经让焉栩嘉不由得呻吟出来，他挣脱被姚琛压住的双手，将姚琛的手带到自己的胸前，喘息着对姚琛说：哥哥揉揉这里。  
红樱般的乳头被带着茧的手指捏住，姚琛画圈地按揉着，一边又俯下头去含住另一端，又吸又咬，胸前敏感的两点同时被爱抚，快感让他越来越临近高潮，焉栩嘉不由自主的将手抚上自己的阴茎上下撸动。  
姚琛看着焉栩嘉自渎时紧皱的眉头难耐的双眼，不甘，他要焉栩嘉因为他而难耐，他要支配他的情欲，于是将焉栩嘉的手拉开，自己的大手摸上焉栩嘉阴茎来回套弄，毕竟是年长几岁，手活比焉栩嘉好上不知道几倍，   
他故意总手指去摩擦龟头，弄的怀里的人颤栗地叫出声。性器官被别人窝在手里的快感和自渎太不一样，焉栩嘉靠在姚琛的胸膛猫叫似的呻吟。“哥……哥……好坏……”  
“哥……快到了…啊…哥我不行了……”  
焉栩嘉胡乱叫着哥哥一边射了出来，整个人没了力气躺在姚琛身上大口喘气。  
“嘉嘉舒服了，现在到哥哥了哦。”姚琛吻了吻怀中的人，关了热水，拿起浴巾将自己和焉栩嘉擦干，把人抱着走出浴室。  
姚琛将焉栩嘉轻轻放在床上，刚被热气熏着高潮过的身体整个都泛着粉红色，躺在床上向他敞开着，小男孩刚高潮，眼神湿漉漉地勾着他。  
温香软玉，姚琛想。  
他附身压了上去，焉栩嘉主动搂住他的脖子索吻，双腿大大敞开缠上他的腰。  
姚琛一只手揉捏着焉栩嘉的乳头，另一只手摸到了男孩湿润的穴口，姚琛试探着来回抚摸，把人激得不断收缩穴口，越来越多的爱液润湿，他不由得调笑：“嘉嘉真棒，都不需要润滑。”  
小男孩脸红，靠近他的耳边喘息着说：“每次看到哥哥我都会湿。”  
刚说完，姚琛猛然塞进两根手指，异物插入体内让焉栩嘉媚叫了一声，姚琛温柔地给他做扩张，眼睛直勾勾地顶着焉栩嘉，将他因他淫乱的样子收入眼底。  
温热又紧致的小穴分泌出越来越多润滑的爱液，姚琛手指模仿性器插入深深浅浅地套弄，在穴壁上来来回回摩擦试探，忽然碰到一处微微凸起的地方，把身下的人激得拱起身子娇娇地叫哥哥，姚琛坏心眼又朝着那点狠狠的按压了几下，小男孩一边哭着射出了第二次。  
“明明只是手指就这么敏感。”  
焉栩嘉第二次高潮后，身体和声音变得更加软，食髓知味的身体贪婪地想要再登上快感的顶峰：“哥哥快操进来，嘉嘉下面想要哥哥。”  
话还没说完，姚琛猛地将硬挺的粗大性器擦入小穴中，高潮过两次，焉栩嘉体内早已经软得不成样子，姚琛顺利地将阴茎整根插入，温热又紧致润滑的触感让他脑中的理智崩裂。两人的下下半身猛烈地撞击，姚琛粗大的阴茎毫不怜惜地抽插，阴茎上充血凸起的血管摩擦着焉栩嘉穴内的每一处敏感点。  
“哥哥……哥……好爽…哥……嘉嘉受不了了……”焉栩嘉被撞得身体不断起伏，前列腺快感又一次袭来，呻吟和喘息不成章法全由着本能。  
姚琛吻掉他眼角的泪水，明明清纯如同百合般的脸，却有着这样淫荡又天赋异禀的身体，你有多少个样子呢？  
“哥……琛哥……啊……琛哥再快些……嘉嘉又快射了呜……”  
“怎么只顾着自己爽，哥哥还没射呢，和哥哥一起。”  
姚琛加大了身下的力度，性器整个没入又整根拔出，极致的快感让焉栩嘉惨叫出声，呜咽着哭了出来，却又紧紧抱着姚琛承欢。  
“哥哥好坏呜呜呜……哥哥再快点……”  
“哥操死我……嘉嘉要给哥哥生孩子……”  
“呜呜呜呜……嘉嘉要坏掉了……哥哥把嘉嘉操坏了………”  
焉栩嘉的身体已经被操开了，理智与羞耻都不复存在，只为了让性快感登上顶峰，姚琛按住他乱扭地腰，对着他的敏感点大力操弄，小男孩几乎是惨叫，但是穴内却不停地吸着姚琛的阴茎。  
姚琛被他绞得快疯了，低头吻住焉栩嘉的，身下狠狠地撞击着，快感不断攀登最后一刻极乐同时将他们包裹，两人同时射了出来。  
“小骚货。”高潮后的姚琛压在焉栩嘉身上喘气，使坏地轻咬他的双唇，又去舔掉他眼角的泪。  
“那嘉嘉以后只让哥哥一个人操好不好。”


End file.
